Something Changed
by Anna-Morgause
Summary: “You know how I wished nothing had changed?” she asked, biting her lip. Post Movie


**Something Changed**

**by** Anna-Morgause

**Description:** "You know how I wished nothing had changed?" she said, biting her lip.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

* * *

It'd been a week since the whole "parents-not-remembering-you-and-slowly-disintegrating-into-nothingness" fiasco and it was the last day of the family vacation. Everyone had good time, Alex even got un-grounded, but something was bothering her.

Alex was sitting in her room, alone, thinking, when Justin came in.

"Hey, Alex, Mom wants to know if you're ready for dinner" he asked

"I'm not going," his sister said, not looking a him.

"Why not?"

"I... I'm not feeling well..." she only half-lied.

Justing sighed. "What's wrong? You've been acting weird since things went back to normal."

"But, it's not normal..." Alex muttered under her breath, still not looking at her brother

"Huh?"

Alex sighed, finally turning towards Justin, "You know how I wished nothing had changed?" she asked, biting her lip.

"How could I not?" he scoffed.

"Well..." she hesitated, "...Something did change"

"What? Is everything okay?" Justin asked, concerned, "Did you, like, accidentally change your birthday or something?"

"No, it's nothing like that," the young wizard said, playing with the hem of her shirt, "The wish didn't change anything"

Justin was confused, "Then wh-"

"It made me realize something, that I've been trying to ignore for a long, long time." She interrupted, feeling on the verge of tears.

Justin sat down next to her, and asked what she realized.

A few tears rolled down her face as she said, "I love you..."

"I love you, too, Alex. That's not new." Justin said, hugging his sister.

"I don't love you the way you love me," she sobbed into his chest.

"What do you mean?" the older wizard asked, hoping that Alex wouldn't say what he thought she was going to say.

"I don't love you like sister loves her brother,"Alex said, ending the hug so she could look him in the eyes, "I love you like a girlfriend loved her boyfriend"

Justin gulped.

"Alex..."

She looked down, feeling even worse than before.

"Alex... I feel the same way"

Alex looked up at him, both confused and happy. "But...?"

"...I've felt this way for a while," Justin said, standing up, "but I didn't say anything because it's wrong. This is wrong, Alex!"

"Then why does it feel so right?!" the brunette said, standing up too.

"Alex! We're siblings! We shouldn't have feelings like this!" Justin all but yelled, angry that she didn't get the severity of the situation

"But we do, Justin! We _do_! We can't change that."

Justin ran his hand through his hair. "You know that there's no way we can make this work."

"There's always a way," Alex said, with a pleading look in her eyes.

The brother stared at his sister for a moment before saying, "I know where there's a magic stone that we can use."

Alex smiled widely, "You mean it?"

"Yeah, I do," he said, smiling himself.

"Then, let's go!" Alex declared, "You go tell Mom that I'm not feeling well and that you'll take care of me, and I'll go get the map!"

Justin shook his head, still smiling and headed for the door.

"Justin, wait!" Alex said, suddenly stopping him

"What's up?" he asked

"This," she said, leaning in and kissing him on the lips. Justin broke the kiss and looked at her. "You have no idea how long I've wanted that," she said, smiling.

"I think I have some idea," he said, kissing her.

"You're not such a bad kisser," Alex said when they were done.

"Neither are you," Justin said, pecking her on the lips once more.

"Okay," she said, pulling away, "We'll never get to the Stone of Dreams at this rate! Go tell Mom!"

Justin laughed and went out the door.

And as he walked away, Alex just knew that things were going to be okay.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not usually into the whole incest thing. You can blame the scene in the jungle at night in the WOWP movie lol Any way, I've always figured that Justin would be the guy to ignore is feelings, his happiness, for the sake of keeping things the way they were, but Alex knows a risk worth taking when she sees one.

**PS: **Sorry it's so short.


End file.
